


A Thank You Letter to Dasani

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: It's been a couple of days and Oswald needs to see Jim again, to make sure he hasn't changed his mind. He finds him at the park in the middle of a basketball game.





	A Thank You Letter to Dasani

**Author's Note:**

> Oswald is so thirsty...anyway! Here's the third story in my series from the #GobblepotSummer2017 bingo card prompts. This series is so full of fluff, I could open a Build a Bear workshop.   
> Comments will always make my day!

Oswald waited two days before he made the trip to Fosters Grocery. He ran errands for Mr. Gilzean, helped his mother with chores, and tried to keep his distance from his new friend. He didn’t want to scare Jim off by clinging to him, even as his mind plagued him with all the vicious ways this could be an elaborate joke. Two days was all he could take and after he dropped an armful of suits off at the dry-cleaners for Mr. Gilzean, he ran to Foster’s Grocery. 

 

_ Two days is enough time. It has to be. I can’t risk him changing his mind.  _

 

Reaching the store, Oswald slipped inside, keeping his eyes peeled for Jim. He saw Mr. Foster at the cash register and ducked into the canned food aisle. As much as he wanted to make the man eat his words for calling him a thief, he wasn’t exactly wrong and he didn’t want to get Jim fired.

 

“He isn’t here.” The voice came from behind him and Oswald looked to see Mrs. Foster sticking reduced price stickers on cans of corn. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Oswald said, giving her a brilliant smile. “But did he say where he was headed?”

 

Mrs. Foster slapped a few more cans with stickers while she sized him up. Oswald stood as straight as when his mother would put books on his head and make him walk laps around the apartment to keep him from slouching. Whatever Mrs. Foster saw, Oswald felt lacking by the curl of her lip and the frown lines between her eyes. 

 

“Please, I need to speak with him about an upcoming camping trip,” Oswald said, gritting his teeth against the lie and hoping she bought it. 

 

Her frown deepened and shook her head but pointed out the door. “I let him go a little early. He left for the park with a few of his friends.”

 

Oswald nodded and grinned. “Thank you so much ma’am! Truly, you’re a goddess among grocers.”

 

Mrs. Foster shooed him away. “Just get going.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. He was out the door and running in the direction of the park as fast as he could. dodging around a couple of cops and almost crashing into a stroller in his rush. 

 

“Hey! Slow down will ya? It’s lunchtime and I don’t wanna chase you!” The cop was brushing spilled coffee off his shirt when Oswald glanced back and he smirked.

 

_ Idiot. _

 

He reached Gotham City Park out of breath and sweating but his discomfort vanished at the sight of Jim playing basketball. There were six of them on the court, all of them fit and healthy and running around the concrete. Oswald scowled but found a bench to sit on until Jim finished with the game.

 

Watching Jim was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. From what Oswald could gather, the game was three on three, shirts vs skins, and Jim without his shirt on was a magnificent sight, all tanned skin and boyish muscle. 

 

The epitome of the game for Oswald was during a timeout, when Jim took a break and proceeded to dump an entire bottle of water over his head. Watching the cold water glide down Jim’s tanned skin was enough to make Oswald shift in his seat and he brought his knees to his chest in a desperate attempt to stall his erection. Whatever person came up with the idea of bottled water, Oswald wanted to send them a thank you letter for the image of Jim soaking wet and shaking his hair around, spraying water droplets on the concrete.

 

The game continued and Oswald could follow enough to see that Jim played well, better at blocking then scoring for sure, but his team stayed a few points ahead through the rest of the game. Oswald thought he was well shielded from prying eyes but as the game ended, a couple of the players noticed him and pointed. He could tell they were laughing and he flushed at the attention. 

 

_ I shouldn’t have come here. I’ll embarass Jim and make him mad and then he’ll change his mind and I’ll- _

 

Oswald’s brain shut down as he watched Jim push the other boys back glare at them. He couldn’t hear what Jim was saying but the boys looked confused and held up their hands in surrender. Seeing Jim look over at him, Oswald waved and laughed as Jim waved back with a smile. 

 

“I’ll be right there!” Jim yelled before turning back and grabbing his shirt. 

 

Oswald relaxed against the bench, checking his watch to make sure his mother didn’t expect him home any time soon, and waited for Jim to join him. In no time, Jim stood in front of him with a small smile on his face and another bottle of water in his hands. 

 

“I thought I’d say hi since I was in the neighborhood,” Oswald said, a slight laugh escaping as he got off the bench. 

 

Jim laughed with him and held out the water bottle. “Thought you might need it after sitting in the sun.”

 

“Oh, um, thanks.” Oswald gulped down a swallow and handed it back, watching Jim’s throat move as he drank from it as well. His mother’s voice echoed in the back of his head about sharing drinks with strangers and how he could get sick and die. 

 

Oswald shoved the voice away and smiled up at Jim. “Hungry?”

 

“Starving.” Jim answered and threw his arm around Oswald with a gasp. “I could die at any moment.”

 

“Geez, dramatic much?” Laughing at his antics, Oswald pointed to a small stand not far from the park and Jim whooped with joy. 

 

The two boys ran to get their hot dogs and even if spending the money meant Oswald couldn’t afford his morning tea for a few days, it was worth the sacrifice to share an afternoon with Jim.

 


End file.
